Another Moon
by FoxAttack101
Summary: Edward has a thirst for Bella's blood and can't stay away or can he?
1. Author Note

_**Authors Note**_

Hey people I posted my story again because the other one had too many mistakes. My beta hadn't posted back to me so I just posted my story with all the mistakes. I know 'how stupid' but I really wanted to get it out so.... hope u like this one

Love u all

Foxy


	2. Arrival

Preface

I have had a lot of accidents in the past, but this one I have to say was the worst. Clashing into the supernatural on the first day of school is quite a big accident in my opinion. And guess what...now it gets much worse.

Chapter 1: Arrival

BELLA POV

I was leaving Phoenix today.

Leaving my spontaneous and erratic mother Renee and my simple and protective father Charlie behind, giving them a chance to have time alone without me always being in their way or on their minds.

I would leave my parents and start a new life in Forks, Washington, even though I hated the cold and wet weather there, there was no other option. Charlie's friend Billy Black lived in La Push and his place was quite close to Forks, so my parents figured they'd send me there. We owned a little two bedroom house in Forks. When my parents first got married they lived there but after a while they figured they'd leave Forks because it was so wet and miserable there, well Renee thought that the most and after a while so did Charlie, so it resulted in the move.

My mother pulled me into a tight embrace and we cried a lot, Charlie tried to be manly and just patted me on my back but he couldn't help it either and I got another tight embrace, I laughed gently into his shoulders hugging him back, this hug was tighter than the first.

"Bella you don't have to do this" my mom kept on saying.

"I want to go mom" was always my answer. They dropped me off at the airport and then unfortunately left.

When I got to Forks International Airport Billy Black was already there, sitting in his wheelchair waiting for me. Pushing him along was a tall long haired boy. I think the boy was Jacob Black. It had been years since I'd last seen Jacob and I remembered he was a year or two younger than me, but he looked as if he was ten years older than me now.

"Hey Bella" cried Billy. "It's been years since I saw you. Look at you, all grown up".

I smiled as I walked over to them, but as usual I accidently tripped over my own feet because I knew I was a danger magnet and this was definitely going to happen.

Jacob tried to muffle a laugh but it was no use. I gave him a half-hearted smile and kept walking.

"_I will not like this kid",_ I thought. Jacob greeted me and we headed off home.

On the way home near Forks I saw a red convertible with a pale beautiful woman driving in it. This was not the kind of car you would see in Forks, but something a celebrity would be driving and not in a dreary place like this.

Once I got home I had to unpack and clean everything up then as I had promised my parents I called them. They had made sure that I would call them, being the worries and concerned parent they are... it was understandable of course, but heck can it get annoying.

After a few rings Charlie picked up "Hello Dad" I said.

"Hey Bells, are you in Forks? Did you get there okay? Billy did come and pick you up right?

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "yeah dad I'm in Forks, I got here just fine and yes Billy did come and pick me up, so stop worrying".

I heard Charlie chuckle as well, honestly I was old enough to look after myself he didn't need to worry so much. "Sorry, it's the first time you're so far from us, can't help but worry, so how Forks is so far?"

I looked out the window and replied "Just how we left it Dad, still wet, cold and murky." That was all I could say about Forks. After all there was nothing else to say about it.

"How are ol' Billy and his son Jacob?" my father asked.

"They're fine. Jacob has already started to get on my nerves but Billy's really nice" I answered. "Dad, how's mom doing? Is she fine there without me?" I asked.

"She's doing okay, but she still is sad that you left" I could hear it in his voice, once again my Dad was trying to get me to come back but as stubborn as he was, I was not going to budge from this decision.

"Yeah I know she would be sad but it's for the best, tell her I'm doing fine and stop worrying" I said reasoning with him.

"Yup" was all Charlie could say. Just then the doorbell rang.

_Ring!! RRRIINNNG!! Rinnngg!!_

_"_Dad I have to go, some ones ringing the door bell, I'll talk to you soon okay, bye"

"Okay bye Bells" said Charlie.

I put the phone down and went to open the door. When I opened it there stood Jacob Black. "_Wonder what he wants now"_ I thought, slightly annoyed with his appearance, but I tried not to show it.

"Hey Bells" he said cheerfully.

"Hi" I replied. He walked in and just slumped onto the sofa like it was his own house. I would have said something but my parents had raised me with more manners than that.

"So what brings you here Jacob?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"My dad asked me to come down here and check on things" he answered. "And by the way I was in the neighbourhood so....." he shrugged.

"Kay" was all I said.

"By the way my dad wants to know which school you're going to attend." He asked.

"I'm going to Forks High School" I replied, curious as to why Billy wanted to know I asked "Why?"

"I don't know, but at least I got twenty bucks out of it", Jacob grinned, "He wouldn't give me fifty so twenty will do".

That all he came for, well and here I was thinking he just came to keep me company, I rolled my eyes inwardly and smiled at him,

"Well tell him to pay up now that he knows".

Jacob laughed, got up and started to walk towards and out of the door and said "Oh I will and I suggest you come outside and check out what your dad got you."

Charlie got me something? Curious I walked out with him and when I stepped outside, I saw an ancient red Chevy standing there... in my driveway...a truck. I had my own truck!

"Charlie was talking to my dad about sending money to get you a car but my dad told him about the truck and he said yes" Jacob murmured.

"WOW!! This is so cool. I've always wanted my own vehicle." I said. I walked up to it, and ran my hand over the old, cold red painted metal, It wasn't really the type of vehicle I wanted but it was still really good.


	3. Temptation

Chapter 2: Temptation

BELLA POV

On the first day of school I drove in my new Chevy and wherever I drove I noticed everyone was staring and I knew they were whispering about me.

"Hey look it's the new girl Isabella Swan." I heard someone say, yep they we defiantly talking about me, I shouldn't be surprised, mostly everyone in Forks knows about everything that's going on, why my arrival should be any different.

I walked to the reception and tried to ignore all the murmurs around me. "Excuse me, my name is Isabella Swan and I was wondering if you could give me some information about where my classes will be." I asked the lady politely.

"Yes, I know who you are dear; we've been waiting for you. I'm Mrs Crookshanks and here's your timetable and a map of the school." She answered.

I thanked her and walked out of the reception area. As I walked to my next class I bumped into a boy walking past me. "Oh. Sorry." I muttered.

"Its okay" He replied, "hey aren't you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"I'm Mike." He shook my hand and carried on.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Biology" I replied.

"So do I. Hey why don't I show you there since you don't know where the rooms are?" He asked.

"That would be great thanks", so I walked with him to Biology.

When we got to the class Mike went and sat down, I on the other hand went to the teacher.

"HI I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said.

"Oh Miss Swan I'm Mr Banner. You can sit in that seat over there" he pointed to an empty seat. I looked over and sitting next to the empty seat was a guy that looked like an angel. He had beautiful bronze hair and pale alabaster skin, he was...beautiful and he was staring right at me, his stare was starting to confuse me to say the least.

Trying to ignore it I walked over to the seat and for some reason a fan was on in this cold weather. I walked past it and my hair flew everywhere and the 'angel' in the seat moved right to the far end of the table and held it with a tight grip. I sat down next to him and he pushed his chair right into the far corner.

I didn't know what his problem was because it was the first time I had seen him. I'm sure I didn't do anything to insult him while walking to the table. Every time I turned my head to look at him or try to start a conversation he looked away.

It look me so long, I just couldn't get the nerve throughout the class, but I told myself I was being stupid, it was only a guy, a beautiful angel like guy sitting next to me, nothing discouraging about that...I blanched inwardly.

I was about to say 'hi' but just then the bell rang and he ran out too fast for my eyes to see. What was with this town, some people were nice and some as if their hearts were so cold.

As I walked along the corridor to my next class, I saw him again, he was with his family and they were at his locker murmuring quietly amongst themselves that I could hardly hear them talk.

There were two girls and another pair of guys with him. One of the girls looked like the one I saw driving the convertible when I was on my way to Forks. I was too busy staring at them for their beauty that I never heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair. "Oh, am I in your way?" I asked her.

"No you're not in my way but I could see the way you were looking at those kids over there." She secretly pointed at the hot 'kids'.

"No I was just wondering if they're all as rude as the one with bronze hair." I said mostly talking to myself.

"My names Jessica and I wouldn't know if they were as rude as him. Actually I don't know much about them other then they don't talk to anyone except each other." She said.

"My name is" I was about to finish off, but she finished for me.

"Bella", she said.

"Yeah" I answered. Of course she knew my name everyone here did.

"So what lesson you got next. I mean so I knew who you're with?" she asked.

"I'm in Gym now" I sighed as I was looking at my timetable. Gym...I guess it's time for my feet to make a fool of myself.

"Oh, well that means you're with me", She said with a grin.

"Okay", I muttered.

Jessica walked to Gym with me and she couldn't stop talking about some guy called Mike, which now I remember was the guy that introduced me to school.

OoO

EDWARD POV

It was another boring day until_ she_ walked into the Biology lesson, I knew there would be a human sitting next to me at some point of my time here but I didn't think it would be so soon.

I saw the new girl walk into the room and go to talk to Mr Banner. _Bella_ was her name, I had heard it in everyone's mind today and it was like being in nursery again, when a kid gets a shiny new toy and everyone wants to see.

A whole new obsession was spreading across the school.

I saw Mr Banner motion toward the seat next to me and she walked past the heating vent to come and sit down, when her scent hit me like a fire bomb smashing into a huge boulder.

It was sweet and desiring. Nothing I ever smelt before in my existence, I wanted her blood. I had never felt like this in the last eighty years. I never wanted a human's blood so much. My hand automatically went to my nose.

I thought about Jasper then and how hard it must be for him, this was how hard it must be. I always saw strange fantasies about him killing a human in his mind. I thought he was just over reacting but now I understood.

She sat next to me and I quickly moved to the edge of the table and held a tight grip on the table. Of course it wouldn't help I was much stronger than the table. I was a vampire it was what one of my powers was.

I tried to ignore it, but it was so strong, so alluring, how I just wanted to sink my teeth into her skin and release that sweet blood down my scorching throat. I tried to move away from her a little more, but doing that I'll either break the wall or the table and that wouldn't bode well.

I stared at her a few times and when she turned to look at me I would quickly look away, so many ways I could think of to make her come with me alone, so many ways I could kill her and taste her blood, but I suppressed it, clear my mind of it and try to pay attention to the teacher.

She tried to speak to me, I saw how many times she attempted to, but she either stops half way or change her mind completely.

Hold on... I couldn't hear her... I waited for a thought; she was close to me I could easily hear what she was thinking, but no... It never came, I heard everyone else, but not her. But then she shifted in her seat and the scent came back to my attention.

I was grateful when the bell rang, not sure if I could have held myself back any longer, but that didn't stop me from tearing out of the room in my inhuman speed and as far away from that scent as possible.


	4. I Love You

_**OMG I am soooooo soooo SORRY that I couldn't post because I had a lot of computer difficulties. Sorry! Anyhoo I hope you liked chapter 2 with Edwards POV in it. Thanks for the reviews keep em' coming. **_

_**P.S I'm from England so I don't know much about baseball games and how long they are so please be nice about the Jacob and game part. Oh and I am not even 13 yet so the mistakes are because I have no clue what else to write lol.**_

_**Foxy**_

BPOV

I couldn't believe it when his sister walked in and took him with her. First he covers his nose when I walk in and now this.

When the class ended I walked past Reception and saw him talking to Mrs Crookshanks about moving classes. I decided to confront him but when I was about to, he quickly walked past me.

When I got home Jacob was sitting on the couch watching a Mariners game. "Oh Bella. Hi" he said casually. "How did you get in?" I asked. "Billy has a key to this place so I came." He explained calmly and not sarcastically for once. _So you come and go when you feel like it. Idiot_.

"Well you could have called or come over later or something." I murmured. Then I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water and walked upstairs. "You know I'm staying until the game ends so I'll be here just in time for dinner." He said sarcastically. So I had to make dinner for him too. _This is just great. _I walked into my room and sat on the bed and decided to call my mum. She would be worried that I hadn't called her ever since I came to Forks.

I dialled her number and after a few rings she picked up. "Hello." I spoke through the phone. "Bella?" My mum asked. "Yeah mum it's me. How are you and dad?" I asked. "We're fine. How about you?" I'm alright the weather is bugging me but other than that I'm fine." I said.

"So how's school? Are the kids being nice to you? "She was asking all these questions about school. "They're all very welcoming." I said. "Oh sweetie tell me all about it."

"You know what it doesn't even matter. The main problem is _Jacob Black. _He is so annoying." "Billy's son?" She asked. "Yeah mum Billy's son." I muttered. "Bella someone wants to talk to you. I'll call you later."

"Hi dad." I said. "Bells how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine dad what about you?" I asked.

"I'm good and I was just wondering if schools alright and if the kids are all nice to you." He said.

"Dad I'm fine and the kids here are really nice they are very welcoming, as I told mum, but Billy's son Jacob is till very annoying." I told him.

"Yeah well just ignore him and go easy on him he's two years younger than you and his mother died just recently." He explained to me. I had no idea his mom died recently I thought she died years back when we were still in Forks.

"Oh I didn't know that dad." I murmured feeling guilty now. _I should cut him some slack_ I thought.

"Dad I have to go now I need to do some work for school then make some dinner for us." I said.

"Wait did you just say 'us'?" He asked in a questioning tone .

"Um yeah dad Jacob's here he came when I came from school like half an hour ago." I explained why I said 'us' and he understood. He hung up and I did some work on my ancient computer.

When I went downstairs Jacob was still watching the game so I had enough time to make dinner. I decided to make burgers.

I was done just in time that the game ended and Jacob was already sitting at the dinner table ready to eat. "So what are we having cos' I smelt burgers" he said. "Yeah we are having burgers and you can finish yours downstairs while I eat mine upstairs in my room." I said a little bitchy even when I was trying to be nice.

I walked up to my room and ate my burger while listening to some _Claire de lune_. It was my favourite music. I made Jacob three burgers hoping he would finish them all.

OoO

EPOV

Alice and I were sitting in the cafeteria when she started talking about class. "Edward you've got to control yourself" she told me. _What are you going to do about it? _She thought."I know that's why I've made my decision to leave." I answered her internal question. "You know what'll go through Esme if you leave. She'll be shattered. Plus Jasper and Emmett (my other 'older' brothers) can't make up for you and you know that." She muttered.

_Why are you two talking about me and Jasper?_ Emmett asked me internally. At that moment he and Rosalie (Emmett's mate and my sister) were sitting with us. "Hello Emmett." I greeted him. About a second later Jasper was there and staring at Alice with googly eyes. _Eww I hated it when my brothers' and sisters' did that._ I started a conversation with Emmett. "Emmett how would you feel about letting me borrow your Jeep for a while?" I asked him. "Why where are you going?"He asked me back. "I'm leaving for a while." I answered to him when Alice's eyes were fixed on me. "Why?" Emmett questioned. I told them the whole story and they all came up with the same thing. They were all worrying about Esme and how she would feel. I knew she would be upset but there was nothing else I could do.

I turned around and tried to focus on something else when I saw Bella staring at me. I tried to search her mind for something. But I couldn't hear anything. I was getting irritated by this and wanted to know why? I could hear Jessica babbling on about Mike but I couldn't hear anything from the seat next to her. I wanted to walk over to them and ask Bella what she was thinking.

She saw me staring back at her into her beautiful brown eyes. _Wait did I just say a humans' eyes were beautiful_ .When I was focusing on that her scent came back to me. I rushed out of the cafeteria and ran towards my car. I opened the door, got in and listened to Debussy by Claire De Lune. I sat there until the others came and we all drove off home is silence. _You've fallen in love with her Edward. I've seen it. She'll be part of our family one day._ Alice was thinking but I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't and couldn't risk Bella's life. "NO" I growled at her. A low snarl ripped from Jasper's chest.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just really freaking out over this. Sorry" I apologised to her at home. "It's fine. I should've known you would be upset and I still pushed my luck." She murmured. "Well I shouldn't have pushed you about it." She whispered too quite I didn't even catch it right. "So we're going to fight about this are we Alice? All because of one human?" I asked her. "No" she whispered again. "That's what I thought" I said in a quieter tone than her.

_I want to go shopping now! _Was what I heard from Alice. Just to make herself feel better she wanted to go shopping. I had to admit she made a joke of herself sometimes. "Alice wants to go shopping!" I snitched to Jasper. "Alice go shopping then but just don't pull me along with you" Jasper said in a cautious tone. "Fine I won't I'll take Rose instead at least I won't see your visions about that stupid human girl!" She screamed the last part at my face. I knew Rose would go with her, they both loved to shop. But what she said had shocked me. How could she say that?

"Alice do you even know Bella?" I asked her. "No but do you?" She answered. "Alright that's enough!" Emmett shouted from across the room. "I'm trying to watch the game and all I can hear is, you two bickering!" He screamed at us. "Jasper could you help a little here?" "I'm trying but there's too much tension and anger in the room." He answered. "Come on Rosalie let's go!" Alice huffed before speeding out of the house. As the door closed I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. _You know you could've gone easier on her. All she can see now days is Bella and you. _Jasper thought. I growled at him and darted off to my room.

_Bella is so beautiful _I thought._ Alice was right. I am falling for Isabella Marie Swan. Her name was beautiful. _Now I needed to know how she felt. If only she would love me back. She would never love me though because she is just a fragile little human and I'm a MONSTER! The words screamed at me in my head. _MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER! Pleases love me Bella...._


End file.
